Sakura's Will
by Temhari
Summary: Sakura has become cold an distant since Sasuke left. It has been three years and she wonders if Sasuke is alive. Tired of waiting Sakura goes after him...alone. Can she bring him back? [sasusaku]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. If you don't like swearing then don't read. There may be some SPOILERS from the manga. Also, there may be some characters later on that you don't know if you don't read the manga. Sorry. Do not read if not over 18!

Information: Lets pretend that Orochimaru happened later than in the anime. So when Sasuke left they were all around 16. Therefore they are all 19 now.

More Information: Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Tenzou have already attempted to bring Sasuke back, to no avail. Sakura has become cold and distant. She doesn't cry anymore and she barely laughs. It has been 6 months since they attempted to bring Sasuke back. She's tired of waiting so she goes after him by herself. And here we are.

**Chapter One- Imposter.**

"Sakura…it seems you have grown even more…developed since the last time we met. This will be interesting.

"Fuck you," she snarled.

"Are you ready to die?" Kabuto smirked.

"Are you?" She replied.

The stood in the forest about a mile away from there last meeting. Only this time it was just her and Kabuto. No Sasuke, Orochimaru. And none of her team.

"Orochimaru has already used your dear Sasuke-kun's body. You are too late," he chuckled hysterically.

_He's not dead. I believe it in my heart. Say all you want you piece of shit. You won't get a reaction out of me._

"Well I guess I'll just have to kill you and Orochimaru for my revenge. It's too bad, I could have let you live with some of your limbs. You chose to die." Sakura shrugged.

Kabuto stared at her. "Well enough chit-chat."

They fought.

With the final blow everything went dark.

She had had him, she had almost won. What was she thinking? If she couldn't beat Kabuto how was she going to beat Orochimaru? Now she was as good as dead in Kabuto's hands.

It was dark and cold and she was lying on concrete. She couldn't see anything but she began examining herself. Her head was throbbing. Every muscle in her body felt as though it has been ripped from the bone. She bit her lip to stop from crying out in pain.

Being a medical ninja she knew she had to do something about the poison or she would be unconscious in two days. Dead in three. She braced herself for the pain and firmly pressed down on the wound, attempting to use her healing abilities to remove the poison. Gently, she touched her left side where the poison kunai had cut. She screamed despite her efforts to subdue it. It was a small cut but the poison ran deep. The pain was immeasurable as she pressed down but no poison came out.

"Now, now, don't get too hasty," a voice said from the darkness.

She was panting from the pain.

"Kabuto," she seethed between clenched teeth.

"Very good. However, do you actually think we would capture you, terribly wounded, only to have you heal yourself? This room has a seal on it."

"Why would you capture me if you are only going to wait for me to die?"

"You have a purpose. We just don't need you to be healed. If you were healed you would just put up another fight. I have healed all my injuries by the way, so there's no need to worry about me."

"What the fuck do you want from me?"

"You need to rest Sakura. Staying conscious will only slow the poison. We can't have that, can we?"

Something struck her from the darkness. Her eyes fluttered and once again, everything went black. She woke up about four hours later.

_How long have I been out?_

She tried to sit up but a searing in her side caused her to recoil in pain.

"Fucking poison," she growled.

Her head was throbbing, she could feel she also had a slight fever. This time she could feel a cushion underneath her; a bed. Her eyelids were heavy but she knew the last thing she could do was sleep. She pawed around the darkness with her hand, careful not to stretch too far or move too suddenly. She felt a table, the base of a lamp.

_Too far away, great._

She took a deep breath and propped herself up on her elbows grinding her teeth as to not scream again. She slowly reached over to the lamp her whole body trembling now. She gave one last exertion and flicked the switch on. She screamed again.

_DAMN!_

It was a dimly lit lamp but she was able to see around her nonetheless; a table with the lamp and two doors one to the left of her, one in front. She guessed one was a bathroom and one was the way out.

_Where the hell am I now? How am I suppose to get out of here? I can barely move…I have to move. I have to get to one of those doors and somehow find Sasuke!_

She though of Sasuke and immediately became inspired to move.

_I have to find him, I will find him!_

Her had reached the edge of the bed and with the last bit of her strength, rolled herself off the bed. She landed harshly on her back.

"Guh," blood sprayed from her mouth. She laid there silently trying to recover her strength. Her head was pounding so hard all she could think about was pain, death and Sasuke. She was losing consciousness again. She wasn't sure how long she'd laid there with her sporadic thoughts when suddenly, the door in front of her banged open.

"See, she's fine. Now go back to Orochimaru, he's waiting to train you."

Kabuto's voice.

" I don't care about her but we need her alive, idiot! Heal her."

_Sasuke-kun?_

"If you liked the floor so much I could have left you in the other room…Sakura," Sasuke said.

She was jolted backed to reality; to the unbearable pain in her body, in her head.

"Sas…Sasuke…" she whispered as blood dribbled out of her mouth.

"Don't speak," Sasuke demanded coldly. He shot a threatening look at Kabuto, "I said heal her."

Sakura's eyes closed and she was gone into the darkness. She was beginning to appreciate the darkness and peace of her unconscious mind. Being awake caused too much pain but once again she awoke, all too soon. Her eyes flickered feeling the burning sensation in her side. The throbbing in her head was a little less distinct but still unignorable. The burning was a side effect of healing.

_Kabuto healed me after all._

A figure stood by the window, staring out into the darkness.

"Sas…Sasuke-kun?"

"Why are you here?" he snapped

"I've come to take you back," she replied quietly.

"I'm not going back. You've wasted your time and probably your life. Always thinking with your heart instead of your head. Tell me, what has your heart ever gotten you?" He wasn't expecting an answer.

"Courage. Desire. Determination. All to bring you back."

"It's useless, you're a fool," he turned to leave.

"I know the Sasuke I love is in there somewhere. I will find him. But you, whoever you are, I will destroy you."

He stopped.

"Sasuke is dead. I have one purpose and it consumes me. You can try to destroy me but you already know what will happen. Quite frankly we need you to lure Kakashi and Naruto into our trap. You are bait."

Her eyes widened, he was leaving.

"Goodbye, Kabuto."

He stopped again.

"Impressive. How did you know?"

"Sasuke would never refer to himself in third person. He definitely wouldn't give me that much information, especially without prompting."

"I see."

"Get the hell away from me. You're pathetic."

"Pathetic…hmmm. I'm not the one incapable to move, bed ridden. Would you like me to show you who's pathetic? Orochimaru is gone with Sasuke's body, we are completely alone. I'll even stay in Sasuke's form for you," he glowered.

Everything in her tensed up, she was too angry to acknowledge the pain her body was causing her. She wanted to jump up and strangle him. Kabuto beat her to the punch summoning the snake bind technique. Snakes rose up through the bed wrapping around her arms and legs rendering her immobile. She couldn't fight even if the snakes weren't holding her. She was still too weak from the poison. She wanted to scream; cry, but she wasn't going to give Kabuto the satisfaction. She was going to try and salvage some dignity.

Kabuto was unzipping his pants, his shirt already slumped on the floor. His form was back to the original; he had lied. She was glad he wasn't in Saskue's form, she already knew it wasn't her Sasuke-kun. Kabuto was standing over her, eyes of a lunatic. He ripped open the first button of her shirt. Her eyes fluttered.

_Fight, Sakura-_flutter-_Fight!_

"Don't-touch-me," she hissed venomously.

"Make me stop," he snickered. He slipped a finger under her second button, pressing his fingers on her breast before popping it open.

"Don't FUCKING touch me! I will kill you, I swear. Go before I-"

"Scream? Please do, it will make this more enjoyable," he interrupted excitedly. Without hesitation he had jumped on her legs on either side. He was grinding into her. She was helpless and beyond enraged. She clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes tightly together in an effort to block the horror that was about to take place.

"AARRGGHHHHH!" she shrieked in agony.

"That's more like it, shall we proceed?"

The fact that she didn't want to give up-she was forced to- broke her. She laid on the bed and cried wildly. The rest of the buttons easily came undone with one cruel pull, and her shirt was ripped away from her body leaving the tops of her breasts and bra exposed.

_Is this actually happening, after everything I've been through? I would rather die!_

Her pants were being undone now, Kabuto gleefully whispering in her ear.

BANG Suddenly Kabuto's damp breath was gone. She opened her eyes. Sasuke was in a wide stance beside the bed with his arms outstretched towards the corner of the room. The look on his face was wicked. She pried her eyes off him and found Kabuto in the corner, blood dripping from his head and mouth. Sasuke had grabbed Kabuto's leg and arm and hurled him into the wall.

"Sa…suke…" Kabuto whimpered.

"If you ever touch her again, I won't hesitate to kill you," he growled. Sasuke picked up her shirt and being careful not to look at her exposed body, threw it at her.

"Put it on. I will deal with him."

He grabbed Kabuto's arm and effortlessly dragged him away. When Sasuke came back Sakura had her shirt on and was slowly buttoning up the top button. Her hands were trembling.

A/N: Please comment! The next chapter is already written so it's just a matter of typing it out. Eventually I will go back to the fight scene and write it but I'm lazy so that will be done later. Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Tension**

"Did he hurt you?" Sasuke asked blankly.

"No." she replied.

"Why are you here?" he snapped.

"To bring you back," she watched him carefully.

"Why?"

"Because I love you ."

"I see your still annoying."

"And your still an asshole, but I'm taking you back."

"You can't even walk."

"Yes, I can." She braced herself and winced as she stood shakily. "I'm not weak anymore." She took a step towards him.

He watched her skeptically.

"Let's go, Sasuke. I'm taking you back." She took another painful and wobbly step towards and grabbed his arm. He pulled it away causing her to stumble. Her legs gave out. "Fuck!"

He caught her around the waist and held her steady.

"The poison?"

She nodded.

"Why are you being so different? You're acting like you care." She declared.

"I don't," he set her on the bed.

"Then why did you stop Kabuto?"

"I don't owe you an explaination."

"Am I bait for a trap?"

"No."

"Then why haven't I been killed already? Why don't you kill me like you were going to kill Naruto?"

"I wasn't going to kill him."

"What?"

"You don't need to know why I do anything, Sakura. I left you guys behind a long time ago, but you keep showing up like coach roaches, expecting answers," he scowled, "I don't have any for you."

She frowned, pondering.

"Kill me," she smiled falsely, "if you don't care, and I'm not bait, you don't need me. Do it."

"Shutup."

"How are you going to kill Itachi if you can't even kill me? You've lost your grit."

He glared at her. She glared back. She could feel the tension that had built up over the three years.

"That's what I thought, Uchiha, _your _weak."

In an instant he was behind her with a kunai in a ready attack position.

"I see you still have your speed."

"Shutup," he growled in her ear.

She turned her head towards him. "Do it," she whispered tauntingly. Ignoring her injuries he roughly swung her around and pinned her down. They stared at each other again.-Tension- He looked away.

"Damn." Sasuke scowled and smoothly got off of her.

She had felt something…anger? She was angry at him? She wasn't sure what was going on but she knew he felt it too. He had left. After what seemed like eternity she feel into a disturbed sleep.

Sakura awoke with the sun shining brightly through the window. She groaned.

_I'm so hungry…it feels like I haven't eaten in days._

Once again she inspected her injuries. Her side was tender but not burning and she had a slight headache but no throbbing or fever.

_That's good… I'm feeling better. Did last night really happen, or was it a dream?_ Then she remembered Kabuto's finger on her, touching her. She shuddered. _Definitely real...then, Sasuke? _Slowly, she pulled herself out of bed and walked to the window. _I've found Sasuke. _Right on cue he silently entered the room.

"Some food and clothes. The bathroom is on the left."

She gave a single nod. After eating enough she showered and put on the clothes given to her. It was a white t-shirt with a high collar like Sasuke used to wear. The Uchiha symbol distinct on the back. There were black shorts to go with it. The clothes were too big for her small, toned frame. Before even opening the bathroom door she spoke loudly, "So where'd you get these clothes from, are they yours?" She emerged.

Sasuke was standing at the window. "They were mine a long time ago, about three years ago," he glanced in her direction, "they don't fit anymore."

She walked over to him. Now that she was standing beside him she took notice of how much taller and built he was.

"Three years is a long time to grow I guess," there were undertones of resentment in her voice.

"You shouldn't have come," he said flatly.

There was a long silence. The tension was building again. Neither of them could think of anything to say, they just vacantly stared out the window. Sakura was the first to break the stillness.

"You have explaining to do."

"I told you already, I don't owe you anything."

"Why did you say thank you to me before you left? What were you thanking me for?"

"For," he paused, "Nothing."

"Can't you tell me something? _Anything_ for Christ sake! I'm tired of this stupid wall you put up," she said impatiently, "If you were as cold as you say you are then you wouldn't have stopped Kabuto. And what about all those times you protected me on the missions?"

"For caring. I thanked you for caring," he snapped angrily, " I was just doing the missions, protecting the client. You were in the way."

"Liar! I'm not going to take your bullshit anymore. You treated everyone who loved you like shit! You're a heartless bastard! I hate you!" she snarled.

"Sakura…" he warned on the edge of lunacy.

"Fuck you! You don't deserve to find Itachi!"

He charged at her grabbing her shoulders and slamming her into the wall. They glared at each other again. Tension seeping out to saturate every corner of the room.

"I hate what you've done; what you've become! You abandoned everyone who wanted to help you! I thought I could save you!" She shouted, "Let go!"

He wasn't backing down, neither was she.

------------------------------------------------

A/N So, here's the deal…I'm trying to figure out how this next part should go down. I have a few ideas but if you like I'm more than willing to hear suggestions and/or flames. In the end it will only help me become a better writer. Thanks for reading so far, I hope you have enjoyed it! I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I decide which direction to take. :D Sorry the chapter was short.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who read my story so far! A special thanks to:**

cast14

UchihaSakuraXItachi

NIghtfire2211

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

pinkrazor

petite.ina

yourmaster

midgets rule the world

fantasy4luvr

Mom of three

Missymee-mee

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Don't read if not 18.**

**Chapter 3- The Break Down.**

"Get off!" Sakura yelled.

He glared at her angrily; Sakura matching and returning the sentiment. She pushed him away but he was right back on her. This time pressing his body against hers; pinning her to the wall.

"Don't touch me," she commanded.

He slammed his hand into the wall, catching some of her hair under his fingers. She struggled to get away causing Sasuke to press his body against hers more firmly.

"…Sakura…" he was valiantly battling the voice inside him that wanted nothing more than to take her pain away._ Kiss_ her pain away.

He lost.

He grabbed the back of her neck with his free hand and kissed her-hard. She wanted to slap him, punch him, _hurt _him.

She kissed him back just as wildly. It was like a war and a resolution all wrapped up into a messy package of passion. They were trying to hurt each other while also trying to take the pain away. Sakura pushed him against the table so hard the lamp fell off and shattered. Neither of them noticed. He led her back to the wall with overpowering kisses and pure strength. He moved his lips roughly across her jaw line before tasting her earlobe then back again to her lips. When he reached her face again he caught her lips and all the resentment Sakura had towards him melted away.

"Sasuke," she moaned when she was able to get a brief pause in the passionate assault to her lips. His lips were lightly on hers, she could feel his hot breath tickling her lips. She shivered.

"Damn you," he whispered referring to the weakness she made him feel. Sasuke stared into her eyes as he undid the band around his waist, as if looking for signs of resistance. There were none. He easily shrugged his robe off. Kneeling down he ran his hands up her legs and under her shirt. He moved his hands slowly to feel every detail of her body. When he got to her breasts he paused shortly before sliding his hands all the way up and removing her shirt entirely. He tossed it aside. There lips connected again, they could feel the electricity radiating from every kiss.

He resumed pressing her warm body against the cool wall. Sakura's smooth skin rubbing against him caused him to tremble. He picked her up and threw her on the bed. She was disappointed when he had not immediately fallen on her continuing the lip lock. He paused vigilantly waiting to be sure she was ready for this. He _cared_ whether or not she was ready. Still no resistance. He slid onto her and their eyes locked. Sasuke's mouth twitched, he wanted to smile. She ran her fingernails up his back, begging for her desires to be fulfilled. Forcefully, she wrapped her hands around his neck and brought him to her lips, never wanting them to be apart again. He was kissing her back seductively now, sensuously caressing every crevasse on her body. The pressure of his hand was perfectly accented by his tongue maneuvering in a teasing manner; in her mouth, on her lips.

"What do you want Sakura?" he asked deviously asking a hint of pleading in his voice.

"More… I want more." She said a hint of pink flushing her cheeks.

"That's what I thought." He smirked, not arrogantly but playfully.

He sat back looking longingly into her emerald eyes. He swiftly slipped his pants off and pulled hers down to her knees; exposing her white panties. She immediately thrust a hand down to cover herself. He took pleasing notice of her bashfulness before he swiped her hand away.

"It's fine. I'll take care of you. Promise." He smiled considerately. This only made her blush more.

_He's smiling…he cares…_her heart leapt.

"You'll take care of me?"

"With all my heart…" he blushed; cursing himself for his lack of restraint against his uncharacteristic words. His fingers fondled the band of her panties. His hand slid all the way under them and felt the warmth of her flesh spread to his hand. She groaned when his fingers found the aching bulb under her panties. With a quick tug they were removed and Sakura was nearly naked. He lifted her up, holding her tight against him while unclasping her bra. They united there lips again until Sasuke whispered in her ear. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she cried out.

He slowly entered her and she gasped in pain and fulfillment. Their pace was slow and steady. Sasuke was holding himself up and Sakura was moving her hips to meet him. They panted as Sasuke increased the pace, the passion overflowing him. Sakura wanted to scream but she was unsure of the reason; the pain, or the unsuspected bliss that was spreading throughout her body, causing her to tremble. She had reached her peak just in time as Sasuke let out a satisfied grunt and fell beside her. They both stared at the ceiling for a few minutes regaining their steady breaths. Sasuke reached over and pulled Sakura onto his chest, smiling and running his fingers gently through her hair.

The sun was shining brightly through the window again but his time Sakura didn't mind. It was a new day, the beginning of her new life and she was cheerful. She looked down to see Sasuke with his eyes closed and one hand behind his head. She kissed his forehead. "Wake up sleepy head."

"I am awake." He didn't even open his eyes, but he smirked teasingly, "You must have been worked to hard last night. You've slept away the day. I'm disappointed, I thought you were strong and could keep up with me."

"I am…you…sigh Shutup," she narrowed her eyes, "I hope you know last night didn't change anything. You're still coming back with me."

He hesitated before responding, "I can't. If I leave Orochimaru will track me down and kill everyone I know. If I stay here he has no need to bother anyone. You need to leave Sakura. If you stay you'll be in danger."

She bit her lip and thought for several moments. "We will just have to kill him, kill Orochimaru."

"I've trained with him for 3 years and I know we could kill Kabuto alone but not Orochimaru and Kabuto at the same time."

"I will go and find Naruto, Kakashi and Sai. They can help us. And with all of us we could beat them."

"Ok."

"I'll leave now."

"Be careful." He kissed her cheek and hugged her for a few more moments before letting her go prepare. Just as she was exiting she asked, "What are you going to tell them?"

"That I tortured you and then let you go and that you would probably die before you made it back to Konoha."

She nodded and then was gone.

Someone was behind her. Someone was following her…what happened to the plan? Was someone going to look for her body? Why would they want her body if she was suppose to be dead? She ran harder, springing from tree to tree. Whoever it was, was gaining on her…fast. Speed was never her strong point, even Naruto was faster than her… Thud an exploding kunai hit the tree immediately in front of her causing her to stop instantly.

With the kunai she knew exactly who it was and she felt a dark hatred spread through her body. She could recognize his chakra now and wanted nothing more than to tear it from his lifeless body.

"Hello, darling. Did you miss me?" Kabuto shot daggers at her with his eyes. "No Sasuke to save you now. He actually thought we would believe he tortured you to the brink of death? Ha! The way he disrespected me to save you only proved to me how pathetically love affects him. It's unacceptable. However I shall have you as my prize for suffering. You almost killed me last time we fought, so I brought some company. I hope you don't mind," he darkly smiled. Four large men stepped out of the bushes; two with a chains that had spiked balls on the end of it. The other two had enormous swords with dried blood caked to the blade. They were surrounding her.

She had fought valiantly and killed three of the men before the fourth man and Kabuto had taken her out.

Darkness.

Voices.

She heard voices. She heard chains. She couldn't move. Her eyes opened to a dungeon lit with candles. She was chained tightly to the wall. There were two men standing in front of her. One was toying with a long heavy chain the other was…Kabuto.

"Since Orochimaru was told you were tortured to the brink of death I've decided to fulfill the statement. You will be tortured to the brink of death. But you will not be released. I will keep you here to be my new toy."

The chain hit her so hard across her stomach that the air was knocked out of her and she coughed. She was beyond tired of Kabuto and was going to kill him…if it was the last thing she would ever do.

**A/N- I'm sorry if this sucked but I had some difficulties writing it because I couldn't decide were it was going. So I took forever on the love scene part and wrote the rest very quickly. Also, I have no idea how to write love scenes so let me know how I did. I cherish comments :D. Good or bad!**


End file.
